trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Paxus vs the Prince of Darkness
Note I thought that I might write about the five year war against Prince. I am thinking about writing the Korriban Civil War but i havent decided. This story contains sad bits (if they are sad bits). So hope you enjoy. This story is based 205 years ago. Paxus was 15 when this started. Story Inside Paxus' Palace. Paxus was with his wife, Livian, in one of the master bedrooms. Liv: Wake up Paxy. Paxus: Is it morning already? Liv: Yes sleepy head. Paxus: Good thing i got you as my alarm. Paxus got up and started heading towards the door when he realized something was missing. Paxus: Honey have you seen my sword? Liv: Try the front entrance. Paxus: Oh right (leavig the room). He left the room and bumped into his sister, Bruna. Bruna: Oh morning Bro. Paxus: Morning sis. Bruna: Slept well? Paxus: Not really. Bruna:(sighs) Well let's go. I want to see my new ship. Paxus: Okay Mrs Impatient. Both head towards to the front entrance and we're met by Haig. Haig: Morning suckers. Bruna: You're the sucker here. Haig: Being the ordinary one here doesn't make me a sucker. Paxus: For us it does haha Haig: Shut up. Bruna: Enough chit chat let' go. Haig: Someone is excited. Bruna: I'm' getting my own ship. It's more powerful and bigger than yours. Haig: Mine has more technology. Bruna: Mine has more guns. Paxus: And mine can wreck you all ha. Bruna,Haig: Show off. The three walk along when they reached the station and they were met by Bruna and Paxus' uncle, Callum. Callum: Nefew, niece how are you all? Paxus,Bruna: We're good uncle. Callum: What about you Haig? Haig: I'm good sir, for being the High Captain. Callum: That's a huge responsibility and you know that. Paxus: Is the Harrorer class ready, Mrs Impatient is waiting. Callum: Fuelled and ready to go. They all entered a transport which took them aboard the Harrorer class. Paxus went to the bridge while Haig, Callum and Bruna went to the lounge. Paxus: Captain Captain: My lord where to? Paxus: Kuat Drive Yards, Captain. Captain: Aye my lord (to the crew) set coordinates for Kuat Drive Yards. Soon the ship entered hyperspace. Paxus went to the lounge where the rest were. Callum: Hey nefew, ready to train? Paxus:(sigh) yeah. Do I have a choice? Callum: Absolutely not. Paxus:( moans) -2 hours later- Paxus:(panting) yes it's over. Callum: You are progressing but you still haven't reached your inner potential. Paxus: Then I must keep on trying until I do. Officer: We have arrived my lords, the transport to the shipyards is waiting. Bruna: All right thank you. We'll be there right away. Let's go boys. They entered into another transport leading into the shipyards. When they arrived they were greeted by one of the leading engineers. Group Leader Engineer: Welcome my lords, your ships in Bay 6. I'll lead you there. Haig: Lead the way After a while they reached a door with the label 'Bay 6' on it. GLE: it's right through this door. Paxus: You ready sis? Bruna: I was born ready. Paxus: Then let's enter. GLE: Aye sir. He opened the door and let them in revealing a very large ship in front of them. All were amazed especially Bruna, she was jumping uncontrollably knowing that it was all hers. Bruna: She's so beautiful. I feel that I have the galaxy in my paws. Paxus: You wish. GLE can you tell us about it. GLE: She is 30,000 metres long, Herman speed is 1000G. 790,000 turbo lasers, 450,000 point defence, 290 ion cannons and 50 tractor beams. Paxus: Wow. Haig: Wow indeed. Callum: Anything else? GLE: She requires a crew of 620,000, 3,900 Gunners. She has 14mil shields and can carry 7mil fighters. Transport 2.75mil troops and 170K armoured vehicles. Bruna: OMG. Still nor jealous Haig? Haig: No im proud of the Minotaur. A soldier came near the family. Soldier: My lords, the High General is asking for you. Paxus: Hm..I wonder why. Lead us to him. The soldier led them to the communication deck where they saw Rawlinson in the hologram. Rawlinson: Paxus. Paxus: Rawlinson anything wrong? Rawlinson: There was an earthquake in Korriban a minute ago. Paxus: An earthquake? But Dr Sy said that there wouldn't be any earthquakes for the next 5 centuries. Rawlinson: And he's not wrong, it may have been caused......by someone. Haig: Who? Rawlinson: Some wolf came out of the Ancient Temple, We think that he had caused it. Callum: Yes or no we've got to talk to him about it. Rawlinson: We've set a perimeter he can't' leave. Bruna: Then that will buy us time. Paxus: All right Rawlinson we'll get there as soon as possible. Rawlinson: Copy that, Rawlinson out ( transmission ended) Paxus: Can the Bellator leave the shipyards? GLE: Yes she's ready to fly. Bruna: Woohoo They went back into Bay 6, got in the ship and left the drydocks. Bruna: Oh do you hear the roar of those engine? Paxus: Yes I do. It's amazing. I still prefer mine. Bruna: Your ship is officially the most powerful ship in the galaxy, possibly the universe. Paxus: That's why I prefer it. Haig: Hmf Bruna: What Haig? Jealous? Haig: No. Callum: Heh right. Haig: Like you have a ship of your own. Callum:(stays silent) Haig: Ha. After a while a soldier comes in. Soldier: My lords we've arrived. Paxus: Ah good. They head towards the Hangar Bay where they entered, taking them down to the planet. 3km away from the Temple. Paxus: Rawlinson, what's the damage on the city? Rawlinson: Most of it is intact, though the areas that got hit, there was several hundred casualties, we're looking for survivors. Paxus: Where is he? Rawlinson: Over there (points to the wolf) Paxus: Rawlinson head to the city and start evacuating the planet. I sence dark power within him. Rawlinson: Still keeping me out of trouble. Paxus: And I will keep on doing it. (As he leaves) now (walks towards the wolf) Category:Korriban content Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon